plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Brain Vendor
Brainy |Tribe = Gourmet Sports Zombie |Traits = None |Abilities = When played: You get +3 . |Rarity = Premium - Uncommon |Flavor Text = Sells only 100% organic brains.}} Brain Vendor 'is a premium uncommon zombie card in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Brainy class. He costs 3 to play, and has 2 /1 . He has no traits, and his ability gives the Zombie Hero +3 when played. Statistics *'''Class: Brainy *'Tribes:' Gourmet Sports Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When played: You get +3 . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Sells only 100% organic brains. Strategies With Playing this zombie is basically like playing a free zombie, provided the player has 3 brains available. This is because he gives back the amount of brains he costs, thus making him free in a sense. Using this early is a good strategy to put some pressure onto the plant hero by filling a lane while allowing you to save your brains for other zombies or tricks. If you want to play the Brain Vendor, make sure to play this before the other zombies, as otherwise, you may not have enough brains to play Brain Vendor. However, quantity is not always better than quality. By that, this zombie has very low stats; compared to Zombie, he only has 1 extra strength. The zombie hero could use this zombie to gain a profit of 1 if Flag Zombie is present on the field, due to the fact that Flag Zombies decrease zombies' brain cost by one. Out of all the Brainy heroes, only Rustbolt can do this normally, but other Brainy heroes can get Flag Zombie via Eureka or Portal Technician's ability. Super Brainz can combine this with Mixed-Up Gravedigger, hiding all Brain Vendors in gravestones. During the trick phase, the hero could potentially get up to 12 brains, allowing for extremely powerful combinations of tricks. Professor Brainstorm can also do this, but the player must gain Mixed-Up Gravedigger from Eureka. Note that this is a sports zombie, and thus will have synergy in Rustbolt sports decks. This being essentially free, he can be used to fill a lot of lanes followed by using a Zombie Coach to make it so all of them can't be hurt, protecting Rustbolt from most forms of damage. Against Because of his low stats, this zombie should be very easy to destroy. If playing as a Kabloom hero, Sour Grapes is a great counter to this zombie as its ability will destroy all Brain Vendors on the field provided they didn't get a health boost. Using tricks is not recommended on this zombie. Only use one if the zombie hero has lots of zombies on the field and a trick is needed to ease off the pressure. Avoid Bouncing this zombie, as he will only support the zombie hero due to his refunding ability. Gallery Brain_Vendor_Description.png|Statistics Brain_Vendor_new_card.png|Card Trivia *If Brain Vendor is created from Portal Technician during the "Fight!" phase, he activates his ability. However, this is useless since neither hero can play anything during the "Fight!" phase excluding superpowers they get after blocking an attack. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Uncommon cards Category:Uncommon zombies Category:Brainy cards Category:Brainy zombies Category:Sports zombies Category:Gourmet zombies Category:Sports cards Category:Gourmet cards